In sickness and in health
by NightOwl2808
Summary: When Bella gets sick and doesn't make it to wedding planning, how will Edward react. What will he do in order to ensure that his ill fiance gets back to perfect health? R&R
1. Sick

**Hi guys! So, I know that I've still got my other fanfiction** _ **Having the strength to change the future**_ **to work on (by the way if you haven't read it you should go check it out!), but I thought that I should put up a different story just in case you don't like the Alice and Jasper fanfic. For those Bella and Edward fans out there, I thought you might like this one better. So without further ado, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Even if you haven't read my other fanfiction, you should still know that a lowly commoner such as I does not own Twilight. Nor will I ever...unless I go back in time. Yeah, so I'll never own it.**

 **Bella's POV**

I woke up to warm, clammy skin and an empty bed.

My whole body practically ached, and I was beyond tired even after 12 hours of sleep. Not only that, but my thoughts didn't seem to agree with each other at all. Half of me was happy that Edward wasn't here to see my moment of human fragility, but at the same time, the other half wished that my overprotective vampire fiance was there to comfort me and nurse me back to health.

Sure I had Charlie, the only problem was that he hadn't taken care of me since I was 8 and caught a cold while visiting him. Heck, he couldn't even make a decent cheese sandwich let alone a bowl of chicken soup.

As if he could read my thoughts (haha ironic isn't it), I heard a knock on my door and Charlie walked in.

"Bella are you alright? You're normally up by now and since I didn't hear you moving around up here I...uh...you know...um...just wanted to make sure that everything was okay." Charlie stuttered awkwardly.

I knew that he had good intentions, but his awkwardness wasn't going to help me get better. I could honestly do without him for awhile.

"I'm fine. I probably just have a cold or something. You can go into work, I'll be fine on my own." I answered hoping that he would get the message and leave.

Luckily, he understood and left for the police station. My luck seemed to grow when he also mentioned that he was going on a fishing trip with some of his police buddies and wouldn't be back for a few days.

Once I hear heard the click of the door closing downstairs, I kicked all of my sheets off and inched to the edge of the bed. Thinking a shower would be nice for my now throbbing head, I stood up to walk to the bathroom that seemed so far away since I practically have no energy. Apparently, my head didn't approve of the idea of the shower (I hate it when my head doesn't agree with my decisions), because as soon as I stood up, a wave of dizziness hit me and I fell to the floor.

This action didn't go well with my stomach as a wave of nausea spread over me and I suddenly had the urge to puke. Not wanting my floor to be covered with last night's half digested pizza, I somehow took whatever little strength I had left to walk- no, stumble was more like it-to the bathroom and empty my stomach into the toilet.

As if my falling and throwing up weren't enough, the burning sensation from the food coming back up caused my throat to become sore and scratchy. Now, because of this horrible and disgusting chain of events, my head was in agony, I had a stomach ache, and my throat felt like I had swallowed a pile of nails. Whoops. I guess my body didn't really like the idea of digesting nails, so once again I hurled up whatever was left in my stomach.

I'd eventually stopped puking and managed to flush the toilet while washing my mouth out with water at the sink. I opened the cabinet above the sink and took out a thermometer. Then I placed it under my tongue, and proceeded to hobble back to my room and fall, rather unceremoniously, onto my bed. As soon as I hit the mattress, the thermometer beeped. I took it out only to find that it read a whopping 102.2 degrees.

Throwing the small device on my nightstand, I burrowed my way under the covers desperately trying to get warm. I was happy that my sweating was gone, but now I was shivering uncontrollably.

I couldn't believe this was happening, of all people to get sick it had to be me. At least it didn't happen a few days before my wedding, or even worse, the day of my wedding. Still, I wouldn't put it pass me to get sick again on my wedding day.

'Wait, wedding?' I thought as I dozed.

Suddenly, my eyes shot open as I remembered what I was supposed to do today.

'I promised Alice that I would go to their house and give my approval on the decorations and things of that sort for the wedding.' I thought. 'Edward is going to be unbelievably worried after he sees that I won't show up today.'

Looking over at the clock I realized that I had a good hour before I had to be at the house. Hopefully after some sleep I would be feeling better enough that I could still make it on time without worrying Edward.

The thoughts and concerns of today's upcoming events had seriously drained me of the fraction amount of energy I had left, and I could feel my eyelids drooping.

Before I was able to finally succumb to sleep, I could have sworn I saw a pair of Topaz eyes. My delirious mind must have really gotten to me as I fell into unconsciousness wondering who on earth would have Topaz colored eyes.

 **I hope you liked the first chapter! I don't think this fanfic is going to be too long, but you never know;) Also, I would just like to say that the words in parenthesis were still Bella's thoughts not me talking. I just wanted to say this since other authors do put parenthesis in the middle of stories to say something that isn't from one of the characters. The only time I will be taking is if the words are in bold like right now. Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated! Bye! :)**


	2. Old memories

**Hi! First of, I would just like to say that you guys are AWESOME! Thank you so much to the people that reviewed! Wow, I can't believe this many people like** _ **In sickness and in health.**_ **It makes me extremely happy to see that you enjoy my stories and it inspires me to continue writing:) Just seeing that so many people read my story could kick writers block out of the nearest window:P So, thanks to all of the great feedback, I've spent a lot of time thinking of new ideas for stories and writing the next chapter for this story. (By the way, if you have any ideas for stories you might like, they don't have to be Twilight, just put them in the reviews) Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Well, you know the drill. I do not own Twilight, blah blah blah, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer, yada yada yada, and all that cool stuff. On to the story!**

 **Edward's POV**

Why? Why did I have to go hunt and leave Bella alone? This was the only downside to being a vampire. Yeah, we have our immortality, strength, and speed, but having to hunt for animal blood constantly just so we don't have the strong urge to drink a human's blood could get quite annoying.

Of course I had texted Bella after hunting to make sure she was okay, but she never answered.

'Maybe she's still asleep.' I thought, although she was usually up by now, but I was trying my best to stay positive and not panic.

That's why I waited. I waited for a call, a text, anything that would let me know she was alright, but it never came. Sure she had an hour until she had to be at our house, but I called anyway.

When she didn't answer once again, my concern rose leading me to ask Alice if she had seen anything.

Imagine how I felt, when I saw Bella falling to the floor to her bathroom with a look of discomfort and pain clouding her dazzling features. Sometimes, I cursed my ability to read minds. Especially reading Alice's while she was having a vision about someone I cared for being hurt.

'I knew I shouldn't have left her.' I thought as I raced out of the front door and got into my volvo, speeding away to Bella's house.

I'm sure that I was going way over the speed limit since the trees and surrounding buildings were a blur. That didn't matter to me though. My fiance was ill, and I needed to get to her.

I noticed Charlie's police cruiser was not in the driveway as I neared the house, leaving me to wonder why Bella's own father wouldn't stay home and take care of his bedridden daughter. Knowing Bella's complete unselfishness and stubbornness, she probably told him he could go.

I had to chuckle at the thought. That's my Bella.

Stopping the car, I swiftly got out and ran as fast as humanely possible since, sadly, Bella had neighbors that just happened to be outside. When I say humanely possible, that means as fast as a human should be able to run.

Sometimes, I wondered how these people could handle being so insufferably slow.

I didn't even bother going through the front door as I ran around the side of the house and climbed the tree to her window. Once again these human neighbors of hers were really getting on my nerves. It would be much easier for me just to jump straight up to the window.

I climbed through into Bella's room just in time to see my love drifting off to sleep.

I went over to her bed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear only to notice that she was warmer than usual, considering that my skin is always freezing cold. Even though her face was flushed, she seemed to be having chills while she lay there shivering and curled up in a tight ball.

Searching for a blanket, I noticed a small device sitting on her nightstand. Realizing that it was a thermometer that still read the temperature of the person who recently used it, I picked it up and looked at it. I couldn't believe my eyes as I read 102.2 degrees. Since Bella had most likely been the one to use it and recieve this temperature, I regretted my decision of leaving even more than I had before. If I had known that she was going to be sick, I wouldn't have even left in the first place.

As much as I didn't want to, I gently shook Bella's shoulder in order to wake her. She did need rest of course, but I needed to ask what her symptoms were to make sure that whatever she had caught wasn't too serious.

My poor Bella's eyelids fluttered as those beautiful chocolate brown eyes met mine. Even though they were dull from sickness, I couldn't help but admire how stunning they were.

Quietly, I asked her what symptoms she was experiencing, hoping that it wouldn't be too bad.

"Sore throat, headache, stomachache, nausea, body aches, chills, and I'm really tired. " She slurred sleepily.

So much for hoping that it wouldn't be too bad.

I mulled over the newly given information, going over each and every sickness that she could possibly have.

If my heart wasn't dormant, it definitely would have skipped a beat as I realized what ailed my reason for living.

Old memories flooded back to me. I remembered laying in a small cot, weak and aching all over. My head pounded and my fever had risen to 103. All of these symptoms matched perfectly to what I was just told by the love of my life.

I tried not to panic as I figured out that Bella had the flu. The whole reason I died and was turned into a vampire by Carlisle.

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget that reviews are greatly appreciated! Bye! :)**


	3. Worry

**Hello! I just can't get over how amazing you people are. I've had 508 views on my stories, 452 of them belonging to** _ **In sickness and in health**_ **. I never would have dreamed of one of my stories getting so many views in such a short amount of time, especially when I just signed up for the website! Sorry I didn't have the next chapter up sooner, but I spent yesterday thinking of ideas and writing this chapter on paper sooo yeah. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Reporter- Breaking news! Bookworm2808 doesn't own Twilight!**

 **Me- Yeah, I know. Pretty sure the whole world knows it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Reporter- Yeah, just wanted to rub it in your face.**

 **Me- Hehe yeah. Hey, anyone got a baseball bat?!**

 **Bella's POV**

I never thought I would be woken up by the person I had been dreaming of. At first, I thought it was just the dream caused by the fever, but when I felt the cold touch of his dead skin and heard the sound of his velvety voice, I knew it was really him.

I only wished that when I opened my eyes to look at his godlike face, his features weren't clouded with worry. When he asked me what my symptoms were, I paused, genuinely confused, until I remembered Alice's special ability to see the future. I would definitely need to talk to her about shielding her thoughts better when she sees a vision of me while I'm sick when Edward was around.

As much as I didn't want to tell him, I knew he would need to find out sooner or later so I gave in and answered his question.

I immediately regretted telling him when his already worried face contorted into one of anxiety and panic.

What was his problem? It wasn't like I had pneumonia or tuberculosis or some deadly disease. It was just the flu.

'Wait.' I thought as I suddenly realized why he was so panicked. 'Deadly disease. Flu. The cause of his death was Spanish influenza! That's why he's so worked up about me having the flu. It was the whole reason he lost his family and was turned into a vampire.'

"Hey, don't worry. I know that you...had a bad experience with the flu, but that was then and this is now. They have medicines and things to cure sicknesses like this, so today it's not that big a deal to have something such as the flu." I quickly explained trying to reassure him, though I wasn't doing well as my voice was hoarse and raspy.

My weak reassurance did seem to calm him down a bit, even though he still held a look of concern.

"I know, but I can't help but worry. When was the last time you ate or drank anything?" He asked changing the subject.

"I haven't had anything since yesterday. When I woke up this morning I had been really nauseated and I was so tired that I didn't even think of food." I answered truthfully.

Just thinking about it now made my stomach churn, and I had to take a deep breath to keep myself from blowing chunks all over Edward. However, this small action didn't help much as my relentless stomachache began to intensify causing me to slap my hand over my mouth and try to untangle myself from the heap of sheets on top of me.

Edward seemed to understand as he picked me up and took me to the bathroom in an instant. Before I knew it, I was heaving up the small amount of anything that was left in my stomach while he held my hair up and rubbed my back gently. After a few more minutes of puking and dry heaving, I turned my head and looked at him sheepishly as a blush of embarrassment spread across my face.

"Don't worry love, you don't have to be embarrassed. I'm here for a reason, and that reason isn't to judge you." He said as he helped me to my feet.

When he moved to flush the toilet, I staggered as a wave of dizziness washed over me. Right as I was about to fall, Edward was at my side instantly and quickly picked me up bridal style.

"I'm taking you to Carlisle. You haven't eaten anything and you're dehydrated. I need to make sure you're alright." He said grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around me.

By this point, I couldn't argue with him. The new dizziness had brought with it exhaustion, so I was having a hard time even comprehending what he was saying.

He set me down in the passenger seat of the Volvo, buckled my seatbelt for me, and kissed my head as if I was a child, frowning when he felt the heat of my now escalated fever.

Before he even started the car, I fell into unconsciousness listening to the love of my life humming my lullaby.

 **I for one am really happy with the way this chapter turned out! In my opinion, I think that it was better than the other two, but that's just me. Don't forget that reviews are greatly appreciated. Bye! :)**


	4. Taking action

**Hey! You guys are officially the BEST people. I think that super amazingly fantastic about covers it. I'm sorry for this chapter being late. I've surprisingly been busy the past couple of days. Imagine that. Luckily, I ordered a new case for my tablet that has a keyboard so I can type these up and put them up quicker. So, here is another chapter you've been waiting for! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Edward-Bookworm2808 does not own Twilight.**

 **Bella-Nor will she ever.**

 **Jacob-You got that right.**

 **Me-Yeah, okay guys, love you too. That makes me really happy.**

 **Edward's POV**

I needed to get her to Carlisle as quickly as I could. Her fever was getting worse as she slept in the passenger seat of my Volvo.

Of course I knew that the flu wasn't as big a deal today as it was in 1918, but the way Bella's flu was progressing didn't seem normal.

Pulling into the driveway, I was at her side in an instant, opening the car door and picking her up out of the seat.

I speedily went through the door connecting the garage to the house and said Carlisle's name, knowing that he would hear me wherever he was in the house.

'I'm in my study. Is something wrong with Bella? She smells different. Come here.' I heard Carlisle think.

Immediately I was at his door, knocking impatiently.

'Come in and set her down over here.' Carlisle thought, opening the door and gesturing towards the couch.

I set her down, not leaving her side as Carlisle grabbed his black bag.

"Bella, wake up. It's Carlisle. I just want to ask you a few questions so we can make you feel better." He said, gently shaking her.

Her eyelids slowly opened to reveal her angelic brown eyes. For a moment she seemed confused and looked up at me. Answering her silent question I said, "I took you to my house so Carlisle could have a look at you. Don't you remember?"

She paused for a minute then nodded her head allowing Carlisle to start asking his questions.

"How do you feel right now?" He asked.

"Like I got hit by a truck. My stomach also really hurts." She answered drowsily.

He chuckled a bit and continued.

"Have you eaten anything? Drank anything?"

"I-" She started but couldn't finish as she got up and ran to the bathroom.

Carlisle sighed and looked at me.

'Do you know the answer to my question? What are her symptoms?' He thought.

"She hasn't eaten or drank anything since yesterday which explains why she is dehydrated, but I don't think she will be able to keep anything down because she's been vomiting so much." I said.

While Bella was in the bathroom, I told him all of her symptoms that she had said this morning.

"Although, it was troubling when she didn't remember when I said that I was bringing her to you. Also, she has persistent vomiting which is strange considering that she hasn't eaten anything." I added.

After I had told Carlisle what he needed to know, I noticed Bella stumble out of the bathroom. I quickly was at her side allowing her to hold on to me as we walked back to the couch.

Carlisle's brow furrowed and we conversed, our lips barely moving so we wouldn't worry Bella.

"We need to get her to the hospital and started on an IV drip. Her extreme dehydration and constant vomiting is very concerning. We'll run some tests and get her on antibiotics as soon as we get there." He said swiftly.

"I understand, but I think we should tell her first. You know how she gets stressed about hospitals and is stubborn about people caring for her. It would only stress her out more if we took her without her knowing. I just hope she'll be okay with the IV considering she is afraid of needles." I stated just as quick.

He nodded his head and walked over to Bella.

"Bella, we have to take you to the hospital. Since you're dehydrated and unable to keep anything down, we'll have to start you on an IV drip." Carlisle explained in his most soothing voice.

Now, normally Bella would have claimed she felt fine and would try to get out of going to the hospital, but this time she simply mumbled a "yes" and buried her face in my chest.

At this, Carlisle and I frowned with a look of worry passing between the two of us. If Bella didn't complain about going to the hospital, she must feel bad.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the hospital and got Bella to her room that Carlisle requested ahead of time.

As soon as we set her down on the bed, a nurse came in with the things needed for the IV and put them down next to Bella earning a whimper from my sick fiance.

"Alright sweetie, I'm going to insert the IV in your arm now. You might feel a little pinch, but it'll be over before you know it." She said sweetly.

Before I could warn her, Bella looked over at the nurse opening her mouth as if to say something, but stopped and gasped when she saw the needle being put into her arm.

Her eyes opened wide and her heartbeat became rapid, as my reason for living promptly passed out.

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget, I enjoy seeing your reviews. Bye! :)**


	5. Hospital

**Hi! I know that you guys are probably getting annoyed by how much I'm saying this, but I just can't help thinking that you people are the greatest. Every morning I wake up to see a new review that's full of nice things to say, and that just makes my day. Be on the lookout for new fanfictions because you don't need Alice to know that more are coming soon. I was thinking of doing a father's day story or something like that, would you like it? Anyway, here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own two dogs with really soft fur that I can cry into as I wonder why I never thought of a vampire/human love story with werewolves in the mix. I mean, who cares if I was probably still too young to think of that stuff when Stephanie Meyer wrote it; that has nothing to do with it! No, well, actually it had everything to do with it…you should probably just go on to read the story.**

 **Bella's POV**

When Carlisle told me that him and Edward were going to take me to the hospital and put me on an IV, I didn't complain.

Actually, it barely registered in my head what he was saying and I was too tired to think so I just nodded my head and buried it into Edward's chest drifting off to sleep.

A little while later I awoke to a white room filled with different machines around me, and a nice red headed nurse that was going to put the IV in my arm. I couldn't help but whimper as she put the needle down next to me.

Usually, I would be afraid of needles and instantly start freaking out instead of just whimpering, but this women's sweet demeanor calmed me down immediately while she explained what she was going to do.

Of course, her sweet demeanor also made me forget about what she was about to do even though she had just explained it, so imagine how frightened I was to see a needle being inserted into my arm when all I wanted to say was thank you. This sight was too much for me, and my vision faded into blackness.

The next time I awoke, a light was shining in my eyes. I realized that it was Carlisle with his pen light checking to make sure that I was okay.

Confused, I looked over at Edward only to see concern written all over his face.

'Now that I think of it, Carlisle looked the same way.' I thought.

"What happened?" I asked, utterly perplexed.

"After the nurse put the IV in your arm, you fainted. Edward had come and gotten me since you wouldn't wake up. You've been unconscious for 30 minutes Bella. You really had us worried." Carlisle explained.

'I was out for that long?' I thought, my brow furrowing.

"Furthermore, your fever has escalated and you are still fairly dehydrated. It looks like you'll be staying here for a while." Carlisle continued.

'No, no, no!' I thought. 'I hate hospitals! I just have the flu, it's no big deal. It'll be gone in a day or two, they're overreacting.'

"Bella? Bella!" I heard a familiar voice yell my name.

Looking up, I saw Edward's expression of anxiety and fear. I guess while I was wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't notice that they were talking to me, instead I sat there staring at the bed unresponsive.

"I'm fine. I was thinking is all. Do I really have to stay this long in the hospital? I'll be fine in a few days." I said trying to sound as persuasive as possible.

"Bella, you're not fine. Why won't you let us take care of you?" Edward asked dejectedly.

Then, I realized, once again, why he was so bent out of shape over this. I thought I had already went over this with him, although it seemed to have been to no avail. He still thought this was a life or death situation.

"Edward, I know you're worried because of what happened in 1918. Trust me, I'm fine. Besides, I'm used to taking care of myself on my own." I hinted, hoping that my reasoning would allow me to leave.

Sadly, it didn't as Carlisle shook his head and instead gave me some antibiotics.

"You should be getting some rest soon Bella. I know that you've been sleeping all day, but the antibiotics will make you drowsy." He said, giving me a small smile before he walked out of the door.

Arguing was useless as the medicine started to take effect, so I smiled back instead. My eyelids started to droop a bit, but I willed them to stay open long enough to talk to Edward.

"Bella, go ahead and sleep. You need it to get better." He said.

'No, Edward. I know that right now you are concerned, but you don't need to be. Like I said, I'll be fine. You need to calm down. Carlisle is going to help me get better in no time, you'll see." I said as my words started to slur.

"Yes, I know. I just can't help worrying about you. I couldn't imagine life without you, I love you too much. Now go to sleep." He said, bending down to kiss my forehead.

"I love you too." I replied, unable to keep my eyes open any longer.

Happy with his answer, I let darkness envelop me.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	6. Family

**Hi! I AM SO SORRY! I have kept you guys waiting for this next chapter long enough, and I feel absolutely horrible for doing so. Hold on! Before you overrun me with an angry mob, let me explain. I went on vacation this past Saturday and didn't return until Wednesday. We were up in the mountains, so you can imagine that the wifi isn't the best up there. Of course, the cabin we were staying in had wifi and I could type up the next chapter on my tablet, but it's just my luck that it runs out of charge in the middle of typing up the story. Also, I was so busy unpacking yesterday that I wasn't able to put up the next chapter. Ah, enough of my excuses. I promise I won't keep you waiting this long again. Without further ado, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: So, if I change my name to Stephanie Meyer, does that mean I can own Twilight!? No? Oh, okay. Then I guess Twilight still doesn't belong to me. *sighs***

 **Emmett's POV**

Once I heard that my little sis was sick, I immediately wanted to see her. Of course, Edward, being the overprotective vampire he is, wouldn't let me. So that's why I'm stuck here in the waiting room of the hospital.

"Dammit! How long is Edward going to take? All I want to do is make sure that she's okay!" I yelled extremely fed up with my brother's stubbornness.

"Honestly Emmett, I don't see why you care so much. She's just a fragile human that got herself sick and put in the hospital, it's pathetic." Rosalie said, flipping through a magazine.

It was obvious how Rosalie would react with all that happened considering that she never was fond of humans, but it did irritate me that she still didn't like Bella as much as the rest of us.

Oh well, Rose will be Rose.

 **Rosalie's POV**

Why was Emmett so worried about Bella? She's just a puny human whose immune system is unbelievably weak.

I never understood why anyone in the family cared so much for her. Sure I had been welcomed quite nicely when I entered the family, but Bella was on a whole new level.

For one, when I arrived, everyone had introduced themselves but left me to my own thoughts afterwards, checking on me from time to time. I appreciated the privacy, but it would have been nice to, I don't know, get to know them better? In Bella's case, they were so excited to meet her that they had gone so far as to make her dinner when we don't even eat!

Second, I didn't particularly enjoy all the attention Emmett was giving her. When it was just us and the rest of the family, he would stay by my side and pay attention to me. When Bella was around, he acted more like just my brother rather than my mate. That may seem a little selfish, but hey, I never really had a good experience with guys.

The last thing that bothered me the most was Edward. Everyone I'd met before the Cullens had always been in awe of my beauty, but Edward didn't even blink (Not that we need to blink anyway.) He just said hello and walked right past me without a second look. Then, when he first saw Bella, he couldn't keep his eyes off her! He had never looked at me that way, which, in some ways, pained me. How could a human's looks be greater than mine? Selfish of me? Maybe. But I had a right to be angry.

Although, I guess Bella really wasn't that bad. After all, she was going to be my sister and I would have to deal with her forever (Literally.) So might as well get used to her now. I mean, I never hated her. She never did anything wrong, it was just my jealousy of her being able to be a human instead of me getting the best of me. I still wasn't all that worried about her now though. It was just the flu, right? But deep down, I hoped she would be okay.

 **Alice's POV**

I needed to see Bella! She was my best friend and sister, and the only reason I wasn't in the waiting room in that hospital right now was because of my worry for my mate.

Jasper couldn't handle being in a building full of injured humans, especially with all of that blood. So, I stayed with him. I guess that all of my anxiety over Bella really got to Jazz, and soon he insisted that I go see her.

That's why I was currently speeding down the road on my way to the hospital.

Pulling into the parking lot, my thoughts became foggy, and I was overcome by a vision.

 _Bella lay in the hospital bed in a deep, restless sleep. Suddenly, out of nowhere a dark figure appeared. She was a vampire, but not one that I recognized. The only thing I could see was red hair. She got closer and closer to Bella, brushing the hair away from her neck and leaning down as if she was going to bite her. Then, everything went black, and a loud, piercing scream could be heard._

As quick as the vision appeared, it was gone leaving me to wonder about what I had just seen.

I looked around, only to realize that I ran into a pole at the end of the parking space I was pulling into before the vision. Giving into a vision while driving probably wasn't the smartest thing to do on my part.

I pulled my sleeves down to hide some of the cracks in my arms due to the force of the impact, got out of my car, and started to walk to the entrance of the building. Jasper would have to find out about my "injuries" later as right now, Bella was my biggest priority.

I stopped abruptly, a new thought coming to me. A redhead vampire that wasn't a friend? Victoria! But that couldn't be possible; Edward killed her during the fight with the newborns. Who else could it be though?

Sighing, I walked into the waiting room and joined Emmett and Rosalie.

 **There you have it! I wanted to put this chapter in different points of view since I was getting bored with it just being Edward and Bella. The next chapter will probably be a little longer because I am going to most likely put it in Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and some of the other Cullen's point of view. Remember that I love seeing your reviews! Bye!**


	7. The suspicious nurse

**Hey guys! So, once again, I apologize for writing this so late. I've had the story written on paper for quite a while actually but just never got to typing it up and uploading it. Not to mention my mom's been dragging her to her office to help her with some work. Get's pretty boring when you don't have wifi. Anyways, I'm sorry for making you wait. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, Stephanie Meyer still owns Twilight okay? Goodness, why do you expect so much of me? :P**

 **Edward's POV**

I sat by Bella's bed, my hand on hers, while she slept restlessly. I noticed her eyebrows knit together occasionally, followed by a frown. I felt so useless at this moment when I wasn't even able to help the love of my life stop having nightmares.

"Excuse me, Edward, is it?" The red haired nurse from before walked in. "You've been here quite a while, and I think you should go home and get some rest. I can take care of her while you're away, that is my job after all."

"No, I'm fine. I've had my family bring me food and water, and I've slept some. I'll be good here." I answered, trying to sound convincing.

"I insist you really should get some rest. It's not good for your health." The nurse said, this time her gentle tone becoming a bit harsher.

I was about to decline her offer once again, but Carlisle appeared behind her and raised his eyebrow.

"Alright, I'll be back tonight," Carlisle's other eyebrow raised. "or tomorrow actually. Thanks for your….concern." I paused. Something didn't seem right about this nurse.

"It's good that she cares about you Edward. Thank you Nurse Veronica." Carlisle said, putting his arm around my shoulder and leading me away from the room. "She'll be fine Edward. I'll have Nurse Julia stay here as well." He said a bit quieter.

Yeah, sure she'd be fine. After all, Veronica was a nurse, and she was trained in the medical field so what could go wrong? For some reason though, I could've sworn I saw Nurse Veronica smile a bit too deviously for my liking.

 **Nurse Veronica's POV**

Finally, I got my time alone with the girl. No matter what I tried, that pesky teenage boy would not leave her, making my plan useless. Luckily, his more persuading father Carlisle was able to put some sense into Edward's head that he should leave in order not to raise suspicion. What, did he think I didn't already know that the two of them were vampires? I swear it's crazy how oblivious some vampires can be.

"Hello Nurse Veronica, how is she holding up?" Nurse Julia said walking in the room.

Why was she in here? That's it! Curse that Doctor Cullen and his overprotective son. Were they onto me? No, it couldn't be. If they had been, I'm sure they would've gotten rid of me already.

"She's doing well. Asleep right now though, so I don't think both of us need to be in here at the moment." I answered, hoping she would be smart enough to leave.

"You're probably right but we can never be too cautious can we? We don't want her father any more worried than he probably already is. What a shame he had to go to Seattle on business and leave his sick daughter here. I guess it was last minute so he couldn't cancel. We had a nice chat before he left and he told me…." Julia continued her babbling nonsense while I barely listened. Does this woman ever be quiet?

My real problem was finding a way to get this Bella Swan girl alone. Once that happened, those Cullens were going to pay for what they did.

 **Bella's POV**

The same dream kept playing over and over in my head like a broken record.

 _Edward came up to me and told me to hold out my hand. I did as he said, and he slid my engagement ring off my finger. I tried to ask him what he was doing, but I couldn't speak for some reason. He shook his head and told me he didn't love me before he just disappeared. Running after him wasn't an option either since I couldn't move. Why? Why was he leaving me?_

My eyes bolted open, and my forehead was covered with sweat. Seeking for the comfort of Edward's cold chest, I realize the seat he had recently sat in was empty. Did he leave me again just like in the dream? No, that can't be.

I turned my head to look to the other side of the room. There were two nurses, the one with the long red hair and a new one who had shorter brown hair pulled up in a bun.

The brown haired nurse looked over at me and immediately got up from where she was seated.

"Do you need anything honey? You look a little pale, are you feeling any pain?" The nurse asked.

"Water." Was all I could croak out due to my throat being completely dry and sore.

"Right away, I'll also get you a cold washcloth to put on your forehead. Is that okay?" The nurse asked.

I simply nodded my head while she smiled sympathetically and left the room. Turning my attention to the other nurse, I opened my mouth to ask for her name but she wasn't in the seat she was in when I woke up. Confused, I turned my head to the other side only to be met by her red eyes.

"Hello Bella. I finally got you alone. Your little vampire mate isn't here to protect you and that annoying nurse is going to be gone for a while. So, how about you and I have some time to get to know each other." The redhead nurse said menacingly.

How did she know about Edward being a vampire? Was she a vampire as well? I'm pretty sure she didn't have red eyes the last time I saw her.

"No…who…are y-you" I stuttered, my voice cracking from the extreme pain.

"You mean you don't know me? Oh, what a shame. Well, let's see if this rings a bell. Does the name Victoria mean anything to you?" She asked harshly.

"You're not…Vic-Victoria…she's d-dead." I said quietly in disbelief.

"You're right in both of your observations. No, I'm not Victoria and yes, she is dead. It's all Edward's fault. He killed my sister and her mate. Now I'm going to kill his mate, but before we get to that fun part, why don't you tell me what he did to Victoria. How did he kill her?" The nurse said.

"W-why…wh-what's your name?" I asked, hoping to buy myself some time.

"I'm the one asking the questions!" She yelled, causing me to shrink back in fear. "I want to know how he killed my sister so I can find the perfect way to kill you."

"But I'm n-not a v-vampire" I stuttered.

"Not yet you're not, but your death will come sooner if you don't answer my question." She stated.

"H-her… h-head." Was all I said.

Her eyes widened as she realized what I had just told her and her rage became more evident as it covered the previous look of fake gentleness and care on her face.

"No…my sister didn't deserve such a fate! You will pay for what he did to her!" She yelled.

Before I could blink, her head was by my neck, while her eyes became a darker red. How could this be happening to me again? As if James attacking me wasn't enough, a dead vampire's sister that wanted revenge had to come after me as well. I only wished someone, anyone from the Cullen family would come to my rescue. Deep down though, I knew no one was going to be here to save me.

"Goodbye Bella." Was all I heard her say before I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed, waiting for the immense pain to come.

 **Okie dokie, here was the next chapter. Did you like it? Reviews are always appreciated! Bye!**


	8. In sickness and in health

**Hi guys! Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I could probably list off a million excuses as to why I haven't put this chapter up yet, but I'm just going to go with that I've lost my inspiration in writing it. Of course, I am going to end the story and not leave you at a cliffhanger so you would have to make up your own ending because I don't want to do that to you. So that's why this is going to be the last chapter of** ** _In sickness and in health_** **. I would really like to get on to other stories instead of having to worry about just one. On to the story! Enjoy!**

 **Update: A big thank you to Amu4ever for alerting me to the fact that I never explained how Jasper got to the hospital…instead of writing a new chapter I'll have to add a small part in this one…sorry about that!**

 **Disclaimer: Can't forget about this. *Clears throat professionally* I do not own Twilight in any way nor will I ever. Those rights belong to the author Stephanie Meyer. *Slumps back down and starts mumbling* You can at least let me own the anime that I really like. How hard can that be?!**

 **Edward's POV**

Once again, I found myself extremely worried and running to save my beloved Bella. Everyone except for Alice and I stayed at the hospital. It was bad enough that I had to leave Bella and listening to Alice's thoughts of how worried she was as well only increased my anxiety of leaving my fiancé defenseless. Yet, Alice insisted that she come with me claiming that she had something important to discuss with me.

At the time I had assumed she would want to talk about the wedding considering that we weren't able to finish the planning. Little did I know that she wanted to talk about more serious matters possibly connected to Victoria.

The whole time she explained her vision to me, I started running to the hospital completely overlooking the fact that there was a perfectly good car in the driveway.

"Edward, you did kill Victoria correct?" Alice asked.

"Of course I did! How could I not have. She was threatening to kill-" I started.

"Yeah yeah, I know that. It's just that the vampire I saw in my vision seemed to be pretty similar to Victoria even though her face was blurry. The red color of her hair was definitely the same." She cut me off impatiently.

Indeed the part of the vision Alice showed me included a red haired vampire that shared traits with the deceased Victoria. That was just the thing though. Victoria was dead. I killed her with my own two hands! The only person I had seen with red hair was-

"Veronica!" I yelled.

"Who is Veronica?" Alice questioned.

However, my biggest priority was not bringing Alice up to speed, it was protecting Bella.

My pace quickened, leaving my adopted sister 'in the dust' behind me. I just hoped I could make it to Bella on time.

 **Emmet's POV**

I couldn't express how happy I was when Carlisle kicked Edward out of the hospital to hunt! Contradicting my happiness though, was my anger. Yeah, he made Edward leave, but he also made me and the rest of the family stay out. When I asked him why we weren't allowed to see her, he simply stated that she needed rest.

Tapping my foot rather hard on the floor, I plotted my revenge on Edward and Carlisle. Nothing like a nice prank to humiliate the two said family members.

As I was thinking about all of the wonderful pranks I could set up, I heard an ear piercing scream.

The humans and nurses in the waiting room probably had assumed that it was just another patient in a lot of pain, some not even looking up from the phones or books they had buried their faces into. My family and I knew better. We all looked at each other and Esme whispered her plan out softly and rapidly so only other vampires could hear.

Since we all knew that scream belonged to Bella, Esme would go up to the nurse at the desk and distract her while the rest of us snuck past to find out what was wrong with Bella.

We turned onto the hallway where Bella's room was located. However, Carlisle had already beat us to the room and was currently wrestling with a very agitated nurse with fiery red hair and red eyes to match.

When Carlisle noticed us and looked over, letting his guard down for only a second, the nurse took that as her chance and fled out of the window at a lightning fast speed that was only possessed by vampires.

"Carlisle!" I yelled running up to him with Jasper following.

Rosalie had gone to check on Bella. From the looks of it, she wasn't bitten anywhere. Only a frightened look of shock appeared on her face instead of pain, my attention turned back to Carlisle.

"I arrived just in time to see Veronica about to bite her. Luckily, her strong point isn't offense and I was able to hold her off until you showed up. Why is Jasper here?" Carlisle explained.

"Esme brought him with her when she arrived at the hospital. He said he would be able to handle it as long as Alice is here. He has been doing fine so far." I answered.

Veronica? Who was Veronica? The nurse? Before I could ask my questions, Jasper beat me to it.

"I have three questions. Was Veronica that nurse you were fighting? What is her strong point? And how come we weren't able to smell or sense that she was a vampire?" He asked.

"Yes, Veronica was that nurse. Her strong point is hiding. To answer your last question, the reason you weren't able to detect that she was a vampire was because she has the ability to hide it and appear to be a normal human." He explained. "While I was in my office I sensed another vampire was in the building and realized that Veronica was most likely that vampire. I had my suspicions ever since she arrived at the hospital but recently I had thought nothing of it because I had been so busy with Bella."

Jasper nodded his head and looked over at me.

"We need to go after her. Now that we have her scent, tracking her will be simple. Edward is at the entrance of the hospital as well as Alice and I know that they can hear me. Alice will stay up here with Bella as well as Rosalie while you, Edward, and I go after Veronica. Let's get going." He explained his plan.

"Alright, Edward had all the fun with killing Victoria, now it's our turn to kill another vampire that looks like her. Not the real deal, but hey, we can pretend." I said jumping out of the window and starting the chase.

 **Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe that just a few minutes ago I was about to be turned into a vampire again! Why did this keep happening to me? Oh yeah, I fell in love with a vampire and managed to get myself mixed up in some crazy stuff that included creatures that weren't supposed to even exist. Just my luck.

All of this was currently going through my head while I sat in shock. Victoria's sister tried to kill me and almost succeeded in doing so. I relied too much on my Edward to save me, and when he wasn't there when I needed him most, I realized just how helpless I was without him. The sooner I get changed into a vampire, the better.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rosalie's voice snapped me out of my state of shock.

Wait Rosalie? Why would she care? Last time I checked, she didn't like me.

"Bella, if you don't answer me in 5 seconds I am going to gladly drag that Veronica lady back in here to knock some sense into you." Yep. There was the Rosalie I knew.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said hoarsely. I seemed to have forgotten that my throat was in so much pain during all of the commotion that I only just remembered how much it hurt to speak.

"Here." Rosalie said, holding out a glass of water with her head turned the other way while she scowled.

"Th-thanks." I stuttered, gladly gulping down the cool liquid instantly soothing my throat.

"Well, I need to get back to work. Feel better Bella." Carlisle said exiting the room. I had completely forgotten he was in there as well. Maybe this sickness was worse than I thought.

For a few minutes, Rosalie and I sat in uncomfortable silence. Of all the Cullens to be alone with, why did it have to be her? Sure, I never had anything against her but being alone with her was pretty awkward.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Alice flitted in stopping herself at the edge of my bed.

"Bella! Please tell me you're okay! You don't seem to be a vampire considering that you aren't freezing cold to the touch, you have no bite mark, and you aren't writhing in agony. Yay! You're okay!" She yelled hugging me tightly.

I chuckled. Typical Alice.

 **A few hours later**

It had been a few hours and I have to say I am getting a bit worried. Alice and Rosalie tryed to distract me from the fact that Edward still wasn't back by talking about various things.

"I have to say that I prefer blue dresses although purple is a nice color too. Bella what do you think? Bella?" Alice asked.

"Oh, uh-" I started, but didn't finish as a familiar vampire burst into the room and tightly embrace me. Before I could react, their lips crushed themselves onto mine and I slowly realized who it was.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, holding onto him as if he would disappear.

"What happened to the redhead?" I heard Rosalie ask in the background.

"She didn't put up much of a fight. The only reason we took so long was because she was harder to find than expected. Her powers of concealment were strong but we eventually tracked her down and killed her. Apparently she was Victoria's sister and wanted to kill Bella to take revenge." Edward explained.

"WHAT?!" Rosalie and Alice yelled in unison.

"Never mind, I'll explain later. Bella I'm so sorry I left you. How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" Edward turned his attention back to me.

"Don't apologize, I'm fine. All that matters is that you're here now. Don't blame yourself over this." I said.

"No Bella, I will blame myself. You could have gotten seriously injured! What if you had d-" I cut him off with a soft kiss before laying back down. "Right. You're alive and that's all that matters." He smiled.

"I'm glad you've finally come to your senses. Of course, if I did by any chance be turned into a vampire by her, you could allow the change to happen and you wouldn't have to worry about m-" It was his turn to cut me off with a kiss. "Right. I'm alive and that's all that matters." I copied his previous statement.

"I love you." He said, changing the subject.

"I love you too." I said smiling.

I wasn't going to let him off the hook that easy, but for now I allowed myself to get lost in those topaz eyes of his and forget about it all.

Hm, so this is the true meaning of the vow 'in sickness and in health'.

 **There you have it! I know a lot of you probably won't be the happiest with the ending and say that I could have done more with it. I know that I probably could have added a bit more, like what happened in the fight between Veronica and the Cullens. Like I said though, I've lost the inspiration in writing this and I don't want to drag it out any longer because it won't be as good as when I started writing it. Don't worry! More fanfictions are on the way! Also, sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have the time to read over it and fix any errors. I hope you enjoyed this story and I'm so happy that so many of you enjoyed reading it. Thanks for following it through to the end and I couldn't have finished writing it without your wonderful reviews. Now I can officially say that I've finally finished my first ever fanfiction! Bye! :)**


End file.
